An Angel With Broken Wings
by The-Icon-Girl
Summary: It starts with Kenny sitting on Cartman's doorstep. And where it ends is a secret. Rated T for later chapters. Kenny/Cartman. In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel With Broken Wings**

Kenny sat on Cartman's doorstep, as the aforementioned owner of this doorstep stared down at him in a confused way.

"Kenny? How long have you been here?" Cartman says, frowning. Kenny glances at him, then goes back to staring at his knees.

"All night."

"Why?"

"I thought you weren't here."

"Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. Why didn't you notice that I was here, huh?"

"I didn't expect anyone to be on my doorstep! What in hell were you thinking?"

"I wanted to talk to you..." Kenny blushes slightly, looking at Cartman now.

"About what?! What was so important that you stayed out all night on my porch, almost freezing to death?!"

"I just wanted to know...if you remembered that I'm staying over tonight." Kenny lets out a giggle.

"You are retarded. Get your ass in the house." Cartman points at the door, and Kenny pushes himself up, then drags himself into the house. Cartman sighs, then follows him in.

****

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Um. Yeah, the title, it won't make sense until the next few chapters are put up. Which they won't be. Until I get reviews. MWAHAHA. Reviews are what keep the story going...so review! I'll post the next chapter the moment I get a good review! Lol, hope you enjoii'd the severe insanity of Kenny up there. He isn't that that happy in the next chapters...I'll leave it at that. Goodbye, until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angel With Broken Wings**

**AN: Just a warning. This chapter is alot different than the last one. Even though it's about twenty seconds after. Lol. It's a bit more dark...not quite as angsty as I wanted it to be though. Oh well, I like it. Kinda. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer last time...so...**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park...but I do own this idea. (I also have my own personal Kenny. I kinda own him.)

Enjoii!

Chapter 2 Cartman's POV

"Kenny, get to bed. You look like shit." I say, frowning at him. He is so damn stupid sometimes.

"I don't want to."

"And why is that?"

"I...I just don't wanna." His tone of voice tells me that he's lying, but I let it slide.

"Alright, fine. When you pass out, don't expect me to put you to bed. " Even though...

"Oh sure! You know you would!" And so what if I did?

"You just keep thinking that."

"I will." He says defiantly. Urgh.

"Go ahead. I'm going up to my room." I turn towards the stairs and make my way up. I hear him stepping lightly behind me. I hate it when he does that. I stop suddenly and turn to face him.

"Would you please not-" Kenny has pulled his hood down, and holy shit. He looks horrible. His eyes are both bruised and there are cuts all over his face, there's blood dripping from his nose, and still leaking from all of the cuts. Oh, god.

"K-kenny? Are you okay?"

"Wha-oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"C'mon. I'm cleaning you up...dude, you look like someone was trying to kill you..." I turn away and lead him up to the bathroom, allowing myself a moment of weakness. Oh, god, he...how could someone do this to him? To someone as...as beautiful as him. I can feel my throat tighten, and I swallowed the urge to cry. It's been a long time scince I've done that. I lead him into the bathroom and I do the best I can to clean up his face. I got rid of all the blood, but I don't know what else to do. There's a deep gash on his cheek, but I don't know what to do for that one. I look at him fully for a minute. He's sitting with his eyes closed, frowning slightly.

"Kenny?" His eyes jerk open.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, are you cut anywhere else?" He nods slowly and pulls his parka off. He never wears a shirt under it. It's the same senario with his chest as it was with his face. Except the gashes are deeper, there's a lot more bruises, and the word 'die' is etched onto his stomach. Those cuts are the shallowest...but it's horrible to look at, with blood everywhere. I begin rubbing off all the blood, and this time he actually shows signs of pain.

"Ah...ow, Eric! Not so hard!" I stop and look up at him, there are tears in his eyes. I look down again quickly, trying to hide my own. When I finally clean up the last of the blood, he finally relaxes. He'd been tensed up the whole time. It just makes me wonder.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah"

"Good." I say, and begin putting all of the stuff I used away. "How'd you get them?"

"I-I don't know." The sound of his voice is odd, he's lying. But I kind of don't wanna know.

"I guess it doesn't really matter...you'll heal. But you'll have a lot of scars..." I drift off, then suddenly, Kenny's hugging me. I hug him back lightly, not wanting to hurt him more than he already is. When he releases me, his eyes are filled with tears again. I have to look away. I don't think I can handle tears. At least not right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**END NOTE: Poor Kenny...I feel so bad about doing that to him...but, 'tis a part of the story. At least Cartman's all OOC so he can help Kenny. Hehe, I am convinced he will be like this when he's older though. But a bit more on the evil side. Just a bit. Aaaanyways...REview if you want the next chapter to go up! Becuase, it won't, unless I get those reviews, which I love so much. (oh, and the person who's review is the coolest will get Kenny for a week, and the next chapter dedicated to them! So give me something that you want to happen in the next chapter along with your review) Peace out, wonderful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I have finally updated! Aren't you happy? Lol, sorry about the wait, I've been busy, and my laptop broke. The one I'm using is a loaner...  
Hope you like this chapter! Enjoii!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park, or the characters, or anything, really. All I own is the sandwhich I'm eating...**

**Chapter 3 - Kenny's POV **

I release Eric and look at him. I feel like I'm about to cry. Me being like this is affecting him way more than it's affecting me. I wipe the teas from my eyes and smile.  
"Hand me my jacket."

"Nuh-uh. It's hella dirty." he says, beginning to smile at last.

"Then what am I gonna wear?"

"Guess you'll have to go around naked." He laughs. At least he's acting normal again.

"Oh, sure, so your mom can rape me?"

"Good point. You'll have to wear something of mine." He pulls me into his room, and god-damn it ow. Ow ow ow ow ow. It hurts like hell to walk.

"Ouch…"

"You okay?"

"Fine. This doesn't hurt too bad." I say, and jump on his bed (insert another OUCH here). I love his bed. I love his room. God, I love him. But, alas, my love is one sided. Oh well. As long as we're friends…

"Will this work?" Eric holds up a random shirt. I don't even look at it. Just at him.

"Whatever. It's just a shirt." I say, and he throws it to me. I pull it on quickly. His clothes have always been too big for me. But I swear to god, they're getting smaller. And I seem to be the only one who even notices.

"Alright?" he says.

"Yeah…have you lost weight?" the sentence pops out of my mouth before I can sop myself. He goes red.

"Umm…a little…bit…" I grin at him, and his blush fades a bit. Then I stand up, rush over to him and gab his hand.

"C'mon, let's do something fun!" I say, smiling as wide as I can. He starts smiling again, looking down at me. Then a frown crosses his lips.

"But-" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand.

"I'll be fine. Now c'mon." I drag him out of his room, down the stairs, and into his living room. When we got there he wriggled himself free.

"What do you wanna do?" he says. I could think of a few things…

"Dunno…what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep." he says. I frown.

"You're tired?"

"You're not?"

"Well…yeah. But I just got used to sleeping at night again."

"Go to bed." He says after a second of silence.

"No." I say.

"Go to bed."

"No."

"Kenny, you need to sleep."

"No."

"Kenny!"

"No. I'm not sleeping yet."

"Why not?" Because, stupid, I want to spend time with you!

"I'm not that tired."

"Have you seen yourself yet?"

"No."

"The circles under your eyes are huge. You've been up all night in the freezing cold. If you don't go to bed RIGHT NOW I will kill you."

"You've already done that once…"

"GO TO BED."

"Alright! Fine. But you have to tuck me in."

"What?"

"You have to tuck me in."

"I-fine. C'mon." This time he drags me all the way back to his room. Upon reaching the room, I jump onto the bed and grin up at Eric, then snuggle my self under his covers and continue grinning up at him.

"Tuck me in now." I say in he most innocent voice I can manage. He gives me a sarcastic look.

"And what exactly do I have to do?"

"You have to give me a huggy. And say goodnight. Then you hafta kiss me and leave the room."

"…what?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said." He stares at me for a second.

"Well?"

"Alright, get your scrawny ass over here and give me a hug." I jump up again and hug him tightly. Why does he have to be unattainable? He gives the greatest hugs.

"Now get in the bed." He says, and so I yet again jump onto the bed. I pull the covers up to my chin and grin up at him. He frowns down at me.

"So…"

"I'm not kissing you. Go to sleep."

"But you have to!"

"Why?"

"I won't sleep until you do." I say, smiling evilly. He goes silent, then I guess he figures there's no way out. He frowns down at me.

"Well?" I say, and he gets this look on his face. Like he's contemplating something. Then he kisses my cheek.

"You're a bastard, Kenny." he whispers into my ear, and the next second he's already out the door. The door snaps shut and I sigh to myself. Damn him.

**01010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**OMG. That was gay. Lol, I hate the way I worte that last part. But I love the way Cartman avoids lookling at Kenny after the squeal kissy. I thought that was cute. LOL, I'm reviewing my own fanfic. Which leads me to...  
REVIEW!! I want the reviews! I really need to know how I did with this chappie. And, yes, the more reviews the sooner the next chapter goes up. Oh, and I have a guest appearence from one of my fave characters in the next chapter...hehehe. Until next time...PEACE OUT!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! OMG, this chapter WAS NOT prewritten before I typed it! I don't think I've ever done that before...hmm...nope, I haven't! But It was fun. And very much awesome.  
Oh, and just becuase LadyLupin7 wanted to know, in the last chapter, it was a grilled cheese sandwhich I was eating :).  
And Chapeuvert, a computer funeral sounds awesome!! When and where? Is Kenny in leather pants involved? LOL.**

DISCLAIMER: Uhm, South Park doesn't belong to me in the slightest. Yet. But just you wait, Matt and Trey. I will own it someday...MWAHAHAHA!

I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Sarah, who gave me the idea for the last thing that us spoken in this chapter! Enjoii! 

**Chapter 4 – Cartman's POV**

I shut the door and quickly walk downstairs to the couch, plop down on it, turn on the TV and stare mindlessly. Kenny is fucking retarded. What the hell did he want me to tuck his ass in for? To punish me or something? I have a feeling he just wanted me to…no, of course not. I'm not that stupid. Why would he want ME to kiss him when he could have anyone else on the planet? I fucking hate when he acts like he wants me. What the hell goes on in his head? Does he think it's funny to fuck with people like that? 'Cause I sure as hell don't. I hear a small sound and glance up towards the stairs. And, just as I expected, Kenny is standing there. But with a blanket wrapped around him and his thumb in his mouth. Just like a four year old. God _damn_ him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you, I'm not tired."

"I fucking tucked you in, and you promised to go to sleep. Now go."

"No. I'm not tired."

"You sound like a broken record."

"So? I'm not tired." I roll my eyes in his direction and he starts down the stairs. I watch him walk down and come to a stop right in front of me. He throws the  
blanket off and grins at me. I frown.

"Go back to bed."

"No." He says, and sticks his thumb back in his mouth. I wish he would stop that.

"Aargh. Whatever. Then go away."

"But I wanna hang out with you."

"Why?"

"Because I _love_ you, Eric!" He laughs. I roll my eyes again. If only.

"Oh, sure."

"But I do!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, nice to know. Now get back to bed." He gives me an unexpectedly annoyed look.

"But…I'm really not tired."

"Yeah, uh-huh. Then why do you look like a raccoon that got shoved in a meat grinder?" He stays silent and looks away. "Sorry." I mutter quietly. He looks back at  
me and smiles.

"Well, whatever, what does it matter? I'm not going back to bed. You're going to do something fun with me."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go up to your room and-"

"Shut up."

"What?" He says in mock innocence.

"You were gonna say some thing like 'let's go up to your room and screw'."

"And if I was?"

"The answers' no."

"Aaaw, but c'mon...you know it'd be fun!" I just roll my eyes.

"You're a pervert."

"You just wish I was."

"No. You are."

"Oh yeah." I roll my eyes again and get up.

"So what do you really wanna do?"

"Something fun."

"Like _what_?"

" I dunno. Who cares? Let's go for a walk or something. I just wanna hang out with you."

"Fine, let's go for a walk. To where?"

"Does it matter? Let's just walk round until we die of boredom."

"Knowing you, you probably will..."

"Whatever, let's go!" He grabs my hand and pulls me outside. I stop him.

"Um, Kenny?"

"What?" he says, giving me a look. I glance down at my pants.

"I'm still in my pajamas."

"Oh. Right."

"I'm gonna get dressed." I say, and walk back into the house. He wanted me to walk around in just boxers and a shirt, didn't he? Aargh. I climb the stairs, pull on some random clothes and get back out side. He grins like crazy at me.

"Your pants look super hot."

"Sure they do."

"When we get back, mind if I just pull them off with my teeth?"

I sigh and begin walking. He trails after me just like a lost puppy. He fits the part, too. With him being so fucking cute and all. Damn him to hell. Which he's probably already been to anyway. Aargh, I hate loving Kenny McCormick. It makes life very confusing. Especially when you're me.

**0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q00q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q0q**

My personal thoughts : This chapter was insane. And completley messed up. 'Twas supposed to be more serious. Oh well.  
My Fangirl Thoughts: OH MY EFFING GEE!! Kenny is such a perv yay!! I want to squeeze him until he explodes!!  
My Actual Thoughts: Uhm. Wow. I'm nuts. I BLAME YOU, STAN! Bwahahahaha! aaargh, I am so lame. Oh, and sorry about not doing the cameo. It'll be in the next chapter though, I promise.

Review, or...well, I haven't quite thought up-oh, I've got it! Review or Cartman never gets to hug Kenny again! (much evil laughing can be heard in the background)  
Peace out, meh homies. I loveth you all to death :) Espcially my faithful reviewers. And readers. (flips you all off in a very Craig- Like way.) (then runs)  
Byes!


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally finished this chapter! Hooray! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Lol. Get to reading, you lazy scumbags. Just kidding. You know I love all my readers!**

**Disclaimer : If, by any chance, you thought that I owned South Park, YOU WOULD BE MISTAKEN, SIR!**

**Aaaah, I've been watching Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. Lol.**

**Enjoii!**

Chapter 5 - Kenny's POV

I follow him down the street, trailing behind Eric, like I always have. And I quite enjoy it, as I get to stare at his…

"What?" I say blankly, realizing that Eric had said something.

"Ugh, never mind. And what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." I say quickly, and run up next to him. I throw an arm around his shoulders, and he gives me a look.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking with you."

"I mean, what are you doing with your arm around me like that?"

"Um…being…friendly?" I say, grinning at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh, sure."

"What's wrong with me being friendly?" He stops and looks at me.

"Your 'friendliness' usually costs me something." I stayed silent and trotted along next to him as he began walking. I kinda have to, as he has longer legs. He is at least 3 inches taller than me…

"Hey, um…Kenny?" I hear him say. He slows down so I can keep up with him.

"Yeah?" I say, and Craig passes by us, flipping us off. I do the same to him. Eric just watches him walk by.

"Uh, well, never mind, I guess it doesn't matter. You did it yesterday, right?"

"Did…what?"

"Took your…uh…you know."

"Oh. Yeah. I should really go home, but I couldn't possibly miss an opportunity to be with you. You've been ignoring me lately." I say, and stop walking. I feel so tired all of a sudden.

"Eric?"

"What?"

"I-I wanna go home."

"Alright, your house is only-"

"No, I mean your house."

"Oh." He says, and turns around. We both start walking back towards his house. Aargh, what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so horrible all of a sudden? Maybe I should go take my pills. But I can't give up a chance to just stare at him for hours at a time without detection…I'd rather die at his house than have to live without him. Not that saying that really means much anyway. I'd just come back… I see his house coming in to view, it seems like we hadn't even walked that far. Maybe we haven't.

"Kenny? Are you okay, you're being way too quiet."

"I'm fine."

"Okay... if you think so." We reach the door in silence a couple minutes later. I get shoved into the house, and shoved up the stairs and into his room. I LOVE being me. Being shoved around by Eric is kinda fun. Fun in a spectacularly sexy way. He's so cute when he's pissed off at me. Though it is kinda depressing.

"Why did you tell me you wanted to go for a walk, and then make me turn around before we were even nearly there?" I sighed and looked up at him from his bed. I didn't answer. He just sits next to me and frowns down at me. I try to smile up at him, but the look he's giving me is…well, horrible. Ah, the pangs of guilt return. I hate it when he just looks at me. It makes me really nervous. Oh well. Isn't it great that I'm good at masking that? I'd say it is. If he ever found out about…god, I'd be dead. Very dead. So dead I probably wouldn't come back. And he's still doing it. He must be waiting for an answer.

"I…I don't know."

"Yes. You fucking do." He looks even more angry. Oh, god.

"I don't!" I say, a bit scared now. He gets into this mood sometimes.

"I…whatever." His shoulders slump and he looks down at the floor. I stare at him curiously. What the…

"Are you okay?" I say cautiously. He doesn't look up.

"I don't know, Kenny." He stops and tries to smile. "I'm fine." He finishes.

"No, you're not." He looks back up at me.

"Aww…c'mon, tell me what's wrong." I say, giving him a genuine smile.

"I'm just damn sick of you fucking fake flirting, all right? Just stop." I throw him an angry glance, and words come tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Who says I was faking? I WASN'T." His eyes widen. A horrible panic sets in. Oh my god, what did I just say, oh shit, I have to get out, not, I can't handle rejection. Not from him. I start to stand up and feel a hand pull on my shoulder, pulling me back down onto the bed. I try to stand again. Then suddenly, he grabs me and I get shoved down into the bed. I stuggle for a few seconds, trying to free myself from his powerful grasp. Then I just stop. He's too strong. I can't possibly escape from him.

"E-eric?" All I get is another glance. An angry one. I feel the tears forming in my eyes, then almost threaten to oveflow. I choke them down, and stare up at him. I can't tell what he's thinking. But he's mad, they way he's holding me down proves it. Suddenly, he moves to where one of his arms is pushing on my chest as hard as he possibly can. I scream in pain.

"ERIC! LET ME GO!" I yell, and he jumps off. The tears are pouring out of my eyes, and suddenly, I can't handle it anymore. I run out of the room and fly down the stairs. Upon reaching the door, I wrench it open and rush down the street. I get to the corner, and everything turns black.

**(&(&!&)()(+)&(&!!#()(+)()&(&#!#&()(&#!#&()&#&**

**Uhm...yeah. I really don't know what to say. But I did warn you. Some chapters won't be very happy. And damn, just writing this has put me into a depressed mood. Oh well. Hope you liked this chappie. I had to work especially hard, becuase I have horrible writer's block. Meh.  
I finally did the cameo! Yay! But it was crap, wasn't it? Lol, I had to use Craig :). He's one of my favoritest characters. Because he says...  
"If I could say...to the...I would be soooooooo happy." Haahaahaahaa. I find that utterly hilarious.  
Review if you want the next chapter in the near future! Or if you want to know what meds Kenny has been taking. It's my secret until the next chapter. Bwahaha.  
I think this is the longest chapter so far!  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed in the past! Your reviews made me all happy and bubbly inside :) Lol.**  
**_Peace out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo!! I know it took me forever to update, but the writer's block has gotten horrible, it took me almost two days just to write this short little thing. Oh well, at least I know EXACTLY what's going to happen in the next chapter. Mwahahahaha. Much love to my wonderful reviewers, who are always the same people. Why doesn't anyone review? This story isn't that bad, is it?**

DISCLAIMED. I don't own it. I don't really want to anymore. Becuase Matt and Trey are EFFING GENIUSES!!

**Chapter 6 - Cartman's POV**

I ran to Kenny's side and stared down at where he had fallen. He was breathing, thank god he had only fainted. I picked him up and carried him back into my house, and set him down lightly upon the couch in my living room. I sit on the floor next to him and grab his hand, willing him to wake up soon. I don't think I could handle the pressure if he died right now. I've had problems with his death's for awhile now. I just wonder whether he'll stop coming back. He always reappears at some point, but what if he never did? I'd kill myself just to see him again. I hope he'd do the same for me. Not that he'd need to. He dies enough already. He would do it if he loved me as much as I'm…in love with him. He basically said he was a few minutes ago, but I don't know whether I can believe him. He's been like this scince we were twelve, flirting incessantly for four years now. I want to belive him, I really do…I just don't know is he joking again. He might've passed out trying to run from me, but what does that mean, anyways? He didn't take the extreme stress relievers he's supposed to be taking. I wonder why he takes them though, he never seems stressed to me. He's always bouncing around happily. I just wish I knew what was wrong, so I could help him. Maybe he's stressed because of me? But that's not possible. He doesn't want me. He could have anyone on this planet. Why would he want to love me? He's the picture of perfect, perfect blonde hair, perfect blue eyes, perfect lips…Damn it_,_ why would he even bother spending time on me? I'm not worth it. But he's worth everything. It's worth putting up with all his crap just to be with him. But what does he see in…

"E-eric?" I try to pull my hand away and feel his tighten around it.

"I love you." He whispers, eyes still closed.

He's not letting go of me.

I hope he never does.

**((BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP))**

**That's the sound you are all making right now, becuase this crap is so short. LOL. You're being censored by Comedy Central. (God, I am so pissed at them.)  
Anyways I want to know exactly how much I effed up Cartman in this chapter. Though I do like the end, I thought it was a bit cute ((grin))  
This chappie was fueled by the fact that THERE IS NO SCHOOL ON THE WEEKENDS! YESS!! I am so happy it's Saturday morning!  
Lol, I love anyone who sat through the torture of Cartman's feelings. Lol.  
Heeeey, another cameo should be coming up soon. And this time, you pick who you want to appear! Yay!  
Alrighty, It's time for me to be going, I have a craving to play Guitar Hero 3...Have a Slashy day! (LOL.)  
(( flips a peace sign and goes off to play GH3. You are all clearly jealous that I rock! (cough) Medium (cough) Lol. ))**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHEM! I know. It's taken me forever. And yet, this is the shortest chapter. BUT I SWEAR, the next ones will be longer. I swear it. Anyways...get to reading, you silly head.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own.**

**Chapter 7 - Kenny's POV**

"I love you, Eric. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I say, squeezing his hand. I open my eyes to find him staring at me in disbelief. "I really…really do."

"I…god damn you, Kenny." I sit up, using his hand to keep me from falling back. I feel really out of it. I look straight at him after making sure I'm stable.

"You don't get it, do you? I love Eric Cartman. I. Love. You. Love. As in ' I seriously wouldn't mind if you jumped my bones right here on this very couch.' AKA: I love you, dumbass. I love-"

"Okay! Jesus Christ! I get it!"

"Then why aren't you fulfilling my request?"

"…I…still don't believe you."

"Oh my god!" I scream in frustration, throwing his hand down, hard, into my lap. "Kenny McCormick loves Eric Cartman! Why don't you believe me?" I catch a strange look crossing his face, but before I fully register what it is, he quickly frowns.

"No…proof." I feel my face get redder with every passing second. He is seriously pissing me off.

"You want proof? I will fucking show you PROOF!" I scream the last word. And with all the strength I have left, lift myself off of the couch and drop onto the floor with him. Before he can react, I wrap my arms around his next and kiss him full on the lips. I gasp when I feel his warm hands encircle my waist. I suddenly break away and smirk at him."Ha…I…win." I say weakly. My energy has run out.

"Really? Feels like I won." he says, and picks me up.

"Hey. Put me down!"

"If you try to walk, you'll faint again." He says, and carries me up to his room, where he plops me onto the bed. "Now go to sleep."

"You sleep with me." I say, hopefully, He gives me this strange look.

"No."

"Please?"

"…fine." I grin as he climbs into the bed next to me. I settle myself under the covers, then pull them over my head. "Nighty." I mumble from beneath them.

"Goodnight…Kenny." I hear him say, before I tumble into dreamland.

A dreamland full of Eric.

Who is finally mine.

**06304925345-0432876029358-704751-340697135708671-93576-53081084313-48-67-29742097534-857049587-1002975-75-1755707-74-671**

**Uhm. Yeah. This didn't turn out so well, but it was necessary. I need this chapter to move the story along...meh. I'm thinking of just ditching this one. I can't handle writing it...  
NOT. No way in hell I'll stop writing this one. I love it. And as a warning, this chapter, with the kiss, has finally allowed me to get to work the next chapter. Which will hopefully be a bit more...sexy. Mwaha. Evil. Think of the possibilities.  
Chapter was written at school. Next chapter...won't be. More possibilities.  
Hope you liked it ;)  
Next chappie soon, I promise.  
Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahem. I'm here. I'm not queer. But I'm close. So get used to it! Haha, couldn't help myself.  
Anyways...  
Warning : This chapter has cursing in Spanish. Yeah. I'm so bilingual! LOL, I'm not even sure if I spelled that right! And The translation may be wrong for them, but it's what I learned them to be...eh. I'm not the smartest individual.  
Disclaimer : Don't own. I hate disclaimers. x.X**

**Enjoii )**

**Chapter 8 - Cartman's POV**

"Mmm…Kenny…?" I slur, opening my eyes and sitting up. I stare down at the blonde, then pull at his sleeve gently. He rolls over to face me, stretches, and hops out of bed. I'll never understand how he can move that quickly in the morning.

"Good morning!" He says loudly. I yawn and stand up, stretching as I do so.

"Yeah, 'morning." I reply, and I'm suddenly being hugged tightly from behind. He's so retarded

"Kenny…"

"Oh yeah. I'm shorter huh? Ha, that's why it's not working right." I pull myself out of his grasp.

"Yeah." I say, then make my way down to the kitchen. I need coffee. His hand grabs mine as we head down the stairs. I let him hold it until we get to the kitchen, then shake him off. I dart around the kitchen, preparing two cups of coffee, and avoiding the Kenny's stare. He's looking at me as if I'm crazy. After starting the coffee-maker-thingy, I spin around to face him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm insane."

"That's the face I made? I was going for looking at you like I wanted to screw you…" He grins and shrugs. I roll my eyes, and lean against the counter behind me.

"You're an_ idiota_." I say, grinning. He hates it when I call him names in Spanish.

"Idiot, right?"

"Yupp."

"At least you're calling me things I understand…normally you call me things that make no sense. Bastard."

"_Pinche pendejo_."

"See? You're doing it again!"

"Aw, c'mon! I told you that one like, a hundred times!" I grin more. It's fun to play with him like this.

"…I don't remember." I laugh loudly.

"You really are a pinche pendejo!" He sends me a look that clearly wishes me a violent death. I sigh.

"It means stupid asshole."

"…yeah. Okay. I knew that. Yeah." He says quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks momentarily.

"Are you…blushing?" I laugh, and his cheeks get redder.

"No!" I advance on him, then lean over him, causing him to blush more.

"This is new, McCormick. I never expected you," I lean in closer "to blush." The blush deepens more.

"Only you could make me blush, Eric." He says, his eyes wide and the blush rising even more. I plant a kiss on his cheek, then stand up fully and walk back over to the now buzzing coffee-maker-thingy. I smirk to myself as I make the cups. I didn't know I had such an advantage over Kenny. Hell, I didn't know anyone had an advantage over Kenny. He's always the one with an advantage. With him being hella sexy and all. No one would be able to resist him. Not even one of the fags in the Style. Especially not one of those fags. I laugh to myself and set a cup down in front of Kenny. Who happens to be trying to make a suggestive face. He looks retarded. I laugh louder and point this out to him.

"Kenny. Stop making faces. You look like you're tripping, dude."

"But I AM."

"On what, exactly?" I say, sitting down across from him. He gives me another retarded look.

"On YOU." There's silence for a second, and then I laugh loudly.

"Hahaha, Kenny, your lame come-ons don't work on me."

"But they make you laugh, right?"

"Duh, Kenny, duh."

"Then don't complain about them, silly." …did he just call me 'silly'? I sometimes wonder what goes on in his head. I drain my cup of coffee in about two seconds and throw it into the sink, where it decides to break.

"Goddamnit."

"Haha, you dumbass. Bet I can make it without breaking" He drains his cup and then throws it. It hits a wall.

"Goddamnit, Kenny."

"Hmm. Guess my aim sucks."

"Ya think? Now clean it up, pendejo."

"Not if you're gonna start that again!"

"Fine, I won't."

"...I'm still not cleaning it," I frown and then shrug.

"Huh. Mom will probably clean it up later." I shrug again. "Anything you wanna do today? Or are you finally gonna go home?"

"I don't want to go home." He says, his eyes suddenly seeming duller."Definitely not."

"Why is that?"

"It's…nothing." He says, and fingers the cut on his cheek.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I just want to hang out with you, okay?"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me." He pulls his hand down to start messing with the cuts on his stomach. Pressing them down. I stare for a second.

"Stop that!" I suddenly yell, and he looks up at me, startled.

"Stop what?"

"Just stop! Seriously!" He seems to realize what's bothering me, as he pushes one of the scars harder.

"But…why?"

"JUST STOP!"

"It doesn't hurt, you know."

"I don't care! Fucking stop it, Kenny!"

"Why, huh? Answer me, and I'll answer you." I stare down at him. He's having one of his moments. Where he seems to channel me.

"It…bothers me. Stop hurting yourself." He pulls his hand away, then tries to hug me. I back up. "Don't touch me before you wash your hands or something."

"You're a bastard." He says, and just drops his hands to his sides.

"So why don't you want to go home?" I ask, ignoring that fact that he just made me talk about feelings. Not like me at all.

"It's not like you think…I didn't get all this there" He says, motioning to his scars "I'm sick of everyone. I want to kill them all. I'm afraid I will if I go back."

"So what in hell caused all that?"

"Ah, well…that was kind of my fault. I pissed someone off and they killed me. Well, I guess he pissed me off first…all I can say is, it was painful."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Seriously."

"You'd kill him"

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

"That's why I'm not telling you" I fold my arms and stare at him. Goddamn, he pisses me off sometimes.

"Well, fine. I'm going to go find out then." I get to the doorway when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I throw it off and get out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

I don't know who killed Kenny.

But whoever it was…They will pay.

**99999999999999999999999999**

**Mwaha. Evil cliffhanger power. Lol, I'm hoping to finish this story in the next chapter, or the one after. Eh. I dunno. But I quite like this chapter, I love Cartman in it. Cartman has FEELINGS. A total OMG. Ah, and I didn't use the sexy power yet, I'm waiting until the end! ((grin))  
You know what? I just read the flame that I got on this story. If whoever wrote it comes back, I'd like to say...Yes, this is South Park. And yes, the fluff is horrible. It rots your teeth. And seriously, it's fanfiction. The characters aren't going to be exactly like they are in the show. And if they didn't have their names, they wouldn't be as sexy as they are! And just to make it clear, they are supposed to be somewhere around 16 here. I never really decided the age. Hmph. And I like spelling enjoii like this. It's fun.  
Anyways, addressing everyone else, hope you liked it!! Until next time, you have my love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY CRAP. It's been so long since I updated, all readers have permission to throw things at me.  
Disclaimer - Don't own. And this diclaimer will apply to any following chapter, as I'm sick of writing them.  
Omgukilledkenny, you're the reason I even bothered to update. :P (This damn thing wouldn't let me put the periods in your name. WTF.)  
Enjoii!**

**Chapter 9 – Kenny's POV**

I stumble over myself as the door slams, and I fall over, slamming into the floor with a lot of force. I wince at the sudden pain that shoots through my back. I sit up as soon as I'm capable and stare at a wall, dazed by what just happened. Eric has a huge temper, but I never expected him to get so pissed off because someone killed me. It's not like this is new, people kill me all the time. I stand up, drag myself over to the couch, sit down, pull my knees up to my chest, and wrap an arm around them. I stick my other thumb in my mouth. I don;t know how he'll find who did this to me...I don't even know myself. I can't remember anything except immense pain. I'm used to that though....I jump up and run to the door, flinging it open. I've got to find him before he kills someone for something they didn't do. I run in the direction of Kyle's house. I know he'll talk to Kyle first. It's in his nature to suspect the Jew. I hope Eric doesn't kill him before I get there...

**!#$%^&*()**

**Hmm, well, it's not great, but it moves the plot along, which I desperately needed to do.  
This is so short, I should be shot. LOL.  
(To Anyone who happens to know of Death Note - OMG, Kenny was sitting like L! KAWAII!!)  
Review. Please? (-offers cookies to reviewers-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**GOMENASAI!!  
I'm so sorry this is sooooo late! I hope this crap makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer - Do I have to say it? I don't own. Gosh.**

**Enjoii!**

**Chapter 10 – Cartman's POV**

I walk quickly towards the Jew's house. I just know it was that damn stupid Jew...I suppose it's in my nautre to suspect the Jew. He is a jew, after all, and jews are the reason society is flawed. Damn those fucking Jews. I get to the Jew's door rather quickle, and bang on it as hard as I can. Ike opens the door. I groan.  
"KYLE! The fatass is at the door!!" Ike yells. The jew-parents must not be home.

"Tell him to go away!" Kyle's voice floats out of the house.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, JEW!" I scream, and I hear the sound of footsteps. Kyle's hair is the first thing to come into veiw. Fucking ginger...

"What the hell do you want?" He says, in his stupid voice. God-damn I hate him.

"When was the last time you were with Kenny?"

"Last week."

"What were you guys doing?" He casts me a suspicious look.

"Playing video games with Stan. Why?"

"Becuase, someone has comepletely fucked him up, Jew. If I find out that it was you...I will fucking rip you to shreds." I grab the front of his shirt, and shove him into a wall to prove my point.

"Eric! Leave him alone!" Kenny's voice hit my ears, and I drop Kyle. He falls over, gasping for breath, as Kenny tackles me down. He's much stronger than he looks, and tacles me easily. We land in the snow.

"Leave Kyle, alone, Eric! I don't know who did it, but it wasn't him! Or anyone we know! I swear it! I would remember if it was! You need to calm down, before you kill someone who's innocent!" I stare up at him, and see a tiny flicker of fear in his eyes. I ignore it and shove him off, then stand up. I walk over to Kyle and pull him up to his feet.

"Don't touch me, you asshole." He says after he's already up. Damn Jew.

"Jew." I growl. He throws me an angry glance, mutters "Hey" to Kenny, stomps back into his house, and slams the door. I roll my eyes and start walking back towards my house. Kenny follows behind me the whole way, no doubt afraid of how angry I am. I don't wanna scare him like this. But I can't help being angry at whoever did this.

Someone hurt Kenny.

**My** Kenny.

And whoever did it...will die.

**0920470561269  
It's horrible I know.  
Cartman pissed off is majorly adorable. Lol.  
Well, get to reviewin'!**


	11. Chapter 11

_...I'm so sorry, so incredibly sorry. This is so late I could cry. I really should've gotten on my lazy ass and written this sooner. I'm  
sorry to everyone._

Disclaimer: Don't own South Park. Blehhhhhh.

**Chapter 11- Kenny's POV**

I stare at the back of Eric's head as we walk home. The rage he's in has stopped being frightening…maybe I'm getting used to it. Or maybe he's calmed down a bit. Who knows?

"Kenny." Eric says and stops walking. I stop next to him.

"Yeah?" He turns to face me. His eyes look different.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you." I hear him say, and suddenly find myself smiling up at him.

"It's okay. I'm not scared. Don't worry." He starts walking again, and I trail behind him. Just like always.

"Yeah, but you were. I saw it." His voice is much softer than usual. Resisting the urge to frown, I catch up to him and hug him from behind. He stops and turns towards me.

"It's fine." I say, burying my face into his chest. He wraps his arms around me for a second and then shoves me off.

"Kenny you asshole! We're outside!"He starts walking again and I stumble after him, grinning.

"So?" He blushes and keeps walking, so I keep walking behind him. I follow him all the way to his house in silence. When we get there, he takes a deep breath and collapses onto the couch. I sit next to him. He frowns over at me then turns on the TV. I let out a sigh. He turns to face me and shuts the TV off.

"What?" he says, frowning deeper.

"We're supposed to spend time together." I say quietly. I'm not sure he even heard me.

"…huh?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Fine. I'm going to take a nap. Occupy yourself. Don't let my mom rape you." He gets up and walks to his room. I just watch him go. I don't know what else to do. I don't know how he feels right now. Is he still mad? Or...what? I stare down at the couch and start picking at it. I wonder what the sudden nap was about. I wonder why he's so angry about my death. I wonder why he doesn't want me to love him. I wonder why he's so warm. I wonder a lot of things.

I wonder what the answers to all of my questions are.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'  
_SORRY! SO SORRY! It's late AND it's horrible! ((runs off to cry))  
Don't forget to flame me in a review. D: _


	12. Chapter 12

_CHAPTER 12! Other wise known as: "THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF CHAPTERS"_

_I'm sorry. For being a bastard._

_Enjoi._

**Chapter 12 – Cartman's POV**

As I stomp up the stairs, I determinedly not look back down at the blonde boy still sitting on my couch. When I get to my room, I immediately flop down onto my bed, my head hits the pillow, and I let out a soft sigh and frown to myself. What happened to make Kenny start…doing that he's doing? What started this?

I sigh again and close my eyes. I imagine the look in his eyes, the look on his face that I see whenever he looks at me.

And my heart breaks.

I choke down the urge to rush downstairs and embrace the blonde boy. I pull the blankets over my head. I'll sleep on it, I decide. I'm tired anyway.

Please wait for me, Kenny.

**--**

_...why can't I just end this thing quickly?  
Oh, that's right, because I FAIL AT LIFE!!  
I'm so sorry. TT_TT This is, what, a year late? And it's only 130 words long. I don't deserve to know this site exists.  
I'll probably never finish this thing you know. I forgot what I had planned for the ending a longggg time ago. Because I'm a loser.  
In other news: Written during school, hence the lack of sexing that I wanted to put in there. AND OH MAN DID I WANT TO PUT IT IN THERE. It would have fit you know. Damn you school.  
Also, uh, I may or may not update soon. You never know. You can't trust me. I'm a horrible person. But on a lighter note, I may be writing other stuffs. Maybe.  
'til later, Bai! _


	13. Chapter 13

_-Uh. Yeah. I don't know, I'm okay with this one. Enjoi!-_

**Chapter 13 - Kenny's POV**

Ten minutes have passed. I frown down at the couch again. Then, stand and move slowly towards the staircase. I climb the stairs quietly, just in case Eric is still awake. I don't want him to hear me. I peek around the corner and see his door is closed. I creep towards the door, ad pull it open as silently as possible.

He actually went to sleep! I laugh to myself, the sight raising my sprits slightly. He's so peaceful when he sleeps, it's nice to see the soft side of him. I stare at his face, feeling a smile sliding onto my own. He's very pretty when he sleeps, I think, laughing at what he'd do to me if he had heard me think that.

Then I let out a sigh and continue watching him. He moves a little, lets out a sigh of his own, and falls into an even deeper sleep. I wait a few minutes to make sure he isn't waking up, and then I sneak into the room. I sit on the floor near his bed and frown slightly, now wondering about the reasons behind this sudden nap. I look at the way he's laying on his bed, the same way he's always slept, and I smile despite how sad I am. I smile despite the tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks. I brush them away and continue to smile up at Eric. He doesn't deserve someone who cries all the time like me. He deserves someone so much stronger. I'll do my best to become the type of person Eric Cartman deserves. A person who can protect themselves, a person who can protect him when he needs it, a person who can love him with everything they've got. A person Eric Cartman would be proud to call his.

* * *

_Oh mi gawd. ^ I FINALLY FOUND THE HORIZONTAL RULER BUTTON! XD_

_So short, it makes me sad. But, I am going to do my best to update this at least once in a while. Even if it's with little tidbits like this one.  
It's not bad though, I suppose. More than 300 words, whoo!_

_Mostly short because I only wrote it to let me relax from doing STUPID MOTHER EFFING ENGLISH SHIT. DX I have to write stuff. And I'm writing it about AAWBW. Hope you don't mind, kingdomheartsforev, that I used your reviews in it. :3 Also, gothboymylove, I can use yours yes? Please? PLEASE?! I NEED TO GET THIS DONE!_

_See you when the next chapter is done! ;D_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Why, hello there my dear readers! _**

**_Please dun hurt me. I didn't mean to not update, I swear!_**

**_Anyway, enjoi this small update._**

**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Cartman's POV**

_Kenny smiles at me as we walk down a street, his hand in mine, his side against mine. He shivers slightly in the cold air. I stop walking and he stops with me. I pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around his shoulders, and I feel him wrap his around my waist. He lifts his face up to look at mine, and suddenly, without thinking, I take one hand and grab his chin, and pull his face to mine, and kiss him softly on the lips. As I pull away he smiles at me and laughs a ringing, truly happy sounding laugh. "Kenny," I say, and laugh too. And I realize that for once, I'm actually…happy._

_---_

I wake up with a start. I sit up and look down at the weight I feel on my hand. Kenny's eyes look up at me from the floor where he's sitting. His hand is sitting on mine. I stare at him and how his eyes sparkle, and I feel the urge to do the thing I did to him in the dream. I want to. I really want to. He looks at me questioningly. I shake my head and he just smiles. I don't let any emotion show on my face, and I pull his hand up, motioning for him to sit up here with me. He obliges and sits as close to me as he can get.

I know how he feels about me. I don't know why I keep trying to deny his feelings. I don't have any reason to deny them. Except that he's poor.

But…he's Kenny. Kenny McCormick.

The only person I've ever loved.

And so, without thinking, just like in the dream, I reach for his chin and pull his face up towards mine. Just before our lips meet, I see the sparkle of his bright blue eyes.

* * *

**_Oh, don't worry. This is the last mushy scene. Next chapter should be one of the last. I need to tie this up.  
Cartman will get his revenge for Kenny's traumatic death soon.  
_****_On a different note, I like this chapter. Short and sweet and easy to write. _**

**_See you soon._**


End file.
